seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Grand Arrival Part 21
Jericho awoke on the deck, looking around at Kent and Rhea who sat next to him. "So... What I miss?" "We met an asexual precious metal." Kent nodded in achievement. "Okay... Rhea explain." Rhea exhaled. "We met a guy named Platinum aboard Red's ship. While I was held captive, we were talking about his sexuality and he said he's not attracted to either gender." "What.... The actual fuck?" "Just a normal day in the life of Kent." Kent nodded. "Oh and we're on the way to The Grand Line." Fantasia blared from the helm. "AYO CREWMATES AND FUCKBOI JERICHO!!! I need help with remaining on course! Kent! Man the helm for a while. Rhea! Keep air in the sails! And Jericho.... If you're still feeling like a little bitch you can sit there... Or you can climb your ass up the mast and tell us if you can see the Red Line." "Yeah yeah yeah!" Jericho groaned sliding to his feet. "Oh and Fantasia.... Shut the hell up." - Drew walked around the Fort, making his way through the crowds of families. His eyes followed a marine with his son. A smile son formed on his face. "This place isn't half bad. Smiling children... Happy families... Families..." Drew stopped dead in his tracks. Memories of his parents flooded through his head. "I wonder how they're doing. It's been almost three years since we last talked.. Maybe I should call them." Drew aimlessly started walking again. "I wonder if they've forgiven me yet..." He asked himself as he walked into a green haired man. "Oh sorry mister. I wasn't watching where I was going." "No need to apologize. It's my fault." The green haired man started to how but stopped. "Well if it isn't my old prodigy? Drew! It's me Gale." "Gale? It's been a long time!" Drew bowed and looked up to the man. "How've you been?" "I've been great! Just got called to try out to be an Admiral. So yeah, you're looking at the youngest admiral ever." "Funny. Those are the exact words Hyperion told me before he flew off." "WHAT?! Hyperion's here?! Shit just got hella real! Sorry Drew, we'll catch up later. But now I got training to do!" Gale rushed off. "Oh Drew! We should meet up again soon!" Drew laughed under his breath and waved. "I'll be looking forward to it!" He called back. Drew exhaled and continued down the street. "Both Hyperion and Gale are here? I wonder who'll win." Drew looked ahead of him, seeing a very tall man. "That... Can't be him.. No no no.." Drew froze in place as the man walked past him. "Yeah... No doubt about it.. It's him... Hyperion is gonna have his work cut out for him." - Water crashed on the ship, shaking if around uncontrollably. "Fantasia!! What do we do?!" Rhea asked terrified. "Keep calm!! Just keep the sails straight! I'll tell you when to turn. Jericho!! Do you see the Red Line yet?!" Jericho peered down. "Nope. Just a bunch of fog." "Dammit Jericho!! Use the telescope!!" "We have one of those?! Oh god we have two of those!!" Jericho picked up on of them and looked through it. "More fog... And little dots of red! Yeah I see it!!" Fantasia rushed up to the helm. "Kent I need you to get rid of the fog. I got the helm." Kent saluted and rushed off to the front of the ship. He crouched down and held his hands out before him. "Gia Gia no Senpūki!!" Both his hands turned into giant electrical fans and whirred to life. Blowing away as much fog as possible. "Jericho!!! How about now?!" Fantasia yelled. Jericho removed the telescope. "Yeah. It's around two miles away." Jericho's eyes widened. "What the hell is that?! It's a river goin up the damn mountain!!" "No shit Sherlock! That's Reverse Mountain!" Fantasia yelled. "Kent!! I need ya back at this damn helm!" Kent rushed back. "I got it!" Kent flipped up to the helm. "Awaiting orders Navigator Fantasia!" Fantasia went up to Rhea and grabbed a rope, pulling the sails east. "If we don't make it into the river, we'll drown!" Rhea nodded. "I'm not in the mood for a evening swim." "Neither am I!" Fantasia's eyes fixed on the opening. "This is the moment of truth. Jericho! I need you to push the ship to the left! Just a little!" "How the hell am I supposed to do that?!" Jericho asked, as he jumped down from the mast. "Jump into the water, and push this bitch to the left!" "I'm not jumping into the water!" A strong gust of wind, shot into the sails, pushing it left. "Quit arguing!!" Kent yelled. "Boom! We're moving left!" "Great! Now Kent! Hold the helm straight!" Fantasia ordered. "We're about to hit the river!" "Got it!" Kent cheered. "VIVA LA GRAND LINE!!!" "We're not there yet jackass!!" Fantasia blared. "Keep focused!! We're here!!" The ship hit the river, everything that wasn't bolted down, flew up into the sky. Kent grabbed onto the railing. "This is awesome!!" "Catch me!!!" Fantasia yelled as she flew towards Kent. "Gotcha!!" With his free hand, Kent reached out and caught Fantasia by her ankle. "No member left behind!!" Jericho was face first into the wall with Rhea on his back. "Fuck my life." He murmured under his breath. "Thank you for catching me Jericho-Kun." Rhea laughed. "You've never called me that... Why now?" "Because Kent is Key-Chan. I felt like you needed a nickname too. If you don't like that, you can be Jerri." "Jericho-Kun it is." Kent pulled Fantasia onto the ship and made his way to the front. Fantasia grabbed him by his shoulders. "Kent.... Did you see anything." Kent scratched his head. "I saw wood flying. Rain falling. Red rocks. Broken docks. And polka dots." "I should break your nose. But I'm afraid I'll break my hand trying.... Fuck it!!" Fantasia punched Kent and pulled her hand back. "Just as I feared..." She looked up to her hand. "It hurts like a bitch." "I don't get it." Kent tilted his head. "What did I do? You told me to catch you, so I caught you." "Nothing Metal Head." Fantasia walked off. "Okay then.." Kent walked up to his crew. "Well everybody.... We finally made it. To the Grand Line!!" "How many times are you gonna say that?" Rhea asked. "We're not even there yet." "Then I'm gonna keep saying it until we make it!!" - Red, Silver, and Platinum sat on the deck of the ship. "Captains?" Platinum questioned. "I'm sorry... If only I were stronger." "Don't be a bitch." Red declared. "You're a Red Pirate! We are proud warriors of the seas!!" Red stood up. "Gear Lord... When I see you again, I'm gonna pay you back for our last battle.....believe it." Silver stood next to Red. "But first, when was the last time you bathed. You smell like a wild dog." "Silver!! Don't say that in front of my crew!!" "It's the truth." "I'm gonna fry you one of these days." Red's hands encased themselves in red energy. "You have three seconds to run." Silver backed up, a bright white flask came to life. When it died down, Silver stood with a giant mallet. "Your challenge is accepted brother." "Poor Silver. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." Platinum looked between Red and Silver. "Should I go?" "Yes. Unless you can protect yourself from a badass and a proper boy." Red smiled as he and Silver charged for each other. - Kent gathered his crew together. "So.. Since our lives are about to change. I want everyone to make a promise." "That's stupid." Fantasia stated. "Really? It's not like we're gonna break apart.... Are we?" "Which is why we're making a promise." Kent held ha hand out. "I promise to always protect my crew, to make sure you all are safe and happy. And to achieve my goal, I want you all to be by my side." Rhea put her hand on Kent's hand. "I promise to help you achieve your goal, and eventually I'll have a goal of my own." Jericho put his hand on Rhea's and Kent's hands. "I promise to mess up the worlds system. To fix it from the outside, and create a better world for the next generation of children." Fantasia chuckled. "I never expected Jericho to be a child lover. That's kinda heart warming." Kent waved for Fantasia to join them. "Come on Fantasia. Promise with us. Come on!" "I don't have a goal to promise with. Remember I'm only here because I lost a bet." "Then make a goal up. Remember I'm your captain. And this is an order, make a promise with the crew." Fantasia rolled her eyes and groaned. "Fine then." Fantasia walked over to everyone. "I promise.... To become the best navigator in the world. And also become the richest woman on the planet!!" A malicious grin formed on her face as she finished. The entire crew looked at her with shock. "What? You said make a promise....... Alright fine, I also promise that I'll be by your sides and help you guys achieve your goals. There better?!" "We love you too Fantasia!" Kent hugged Fantasia tightly. "M-metal... Head... I.. I can't breathe." "Oh sorry." Kent put her back down. "Don't ever squeeze me again. I'll sink this ship if you do." Fantasia said, gasping for air. Kent sat down. "Okay it's about dinner time. Rhea... I think I deserve seconds." "Kent..." Rhea started. "We don't have any food." Kent's eyes widened. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Grand Arrival Arc